Destroy The Brain: Ben's Story
by 087-B
Summary: Oneshot. This is what Ben experienced before meeting Lee. Traumatizing and scary, Ben lost his innocence way before he was starved for help.


It was a bright day in the fall, a small group of people were walking down a trail, all of them carrying instruments. Many of them looked nervous, but they were all happy.

"Ugh, my trumpet feels heavier than before." said a young 18 year old Ben Paul. Another 18 year old followed up next to him.

"Don't worry Ben. It's just pre-show butterflies, or something like that." Travis said. "I know how ya feel, my clarinet feels like an anvil."

Ben chuckled, looking ahead. Many if the students proceeded into the woods, but Ben didn't see his teacher anywhere, as if he'd-

"Hiya boys!" A cheery voice said.

"SHIT!" Ben jumped back frightened, causing Travis and Mr. David Parker to chuckle.

"Sorry Ben, didn't mean to scare ya." Mr. Parker said. "So, you two ready for the big game?"

"Yeah, you bet I am!" Travis said.

"I'm still nervous, but I'm pretty sure I can do this." Ben said.

"Ah Ben, I used to be in your shoes." Mr. Parker said, trying to reassure Ben. "When I was your age, I went to Stone Mountain Arena for the same playoffs, and I was so nervous, I dropped my tuba on my right foot!"

Ben smiled. Mr. Parker was his favorite teacher. He was kind, had a great sense if humor, and was very forgiving.

"What happened after that?" Travis asked.

"Well, my foot was broken, but I got the cast off in a week." Mr. Parker said. "That didn't stop me though, I marched in that band, taking every pain-filled step in pride!" Ben and Travis chuckled.

"Well, now I can't wait! This is a really important day for me!- I-I mean for us!" Ben stuttered.

"Ah, you've always been one if my favorite students Ben." Mr. Parker said with a smile.

"Hey! What about me?!" Travis said.

"Well... I'm sure you fit in somewhere!" Mr. Parker said jokingly, as he and Ben chuckled and walked along. Travis shrugged it off and followed, knowing he and Ben were both some of Mr. Parker's favorite students.

"I still can't believe our school Stone Mountain has a separate arena this far from the actual school." Travis commented.

"I still can't believe our school Stone Mountain even HAS an arena." Ben responded.

As they continued down the trail, Ben had a faraway look in his eyes. Travis noticed this.

"Oh man... I can't believe Jenny Pitcher is in band." Ben said. Up ahead a blonde haired girl in a blue skirt and white uniform was walking down the path, holding a flute.

"Huh, love struck much?" Travis joked. Ben elbowed him. "Ow!"

"Think she'll ask me out? Or should I make the first move?" Ben stuttered.

"Ben relax. Don't rush into it. I'm sure she'll appreciate it if you ask her out." Travis reassured him. Ben smiled "But you know she's dating someone, right?"

"What? Who?" Ben's smile faded.

"Troy Bunkmen." Travis replied.

"The football jock?" Ben asked. "Figures."

"Jock schmock. He's one of the mediocre team players, but he's still pretty good I guess." Travis said, before sticking his clarinet reed in his mouth to wet it, then taking it back out. "And he always wears those stupid camouflage jackets. Still, he's got his heart in the right place. Didn't he win a Nicest Kid award or something back in 2nd grade?"

"Yeah he did. It was in the autistic kids club though." Ben said. "I still clapped though. I couldn't help but feel happy for him."

Then, Troy walked right beside them, holding a trombone. Playing in both the football team and the band was hard, but he seemed to make it work. Troy had a small stubble around his mouth where a mustache and beard would soon grow, he had short brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Damn, it's freezing out here." Troy said shivering. "How are you two holding up?" Troy wasn't mean, he could be rather kind to people. He was autistic and didn't have many friends, but was good friends with Ben and Travis.

"Doing fine." Ben replied.

"I ain't freezing." Travis said smirking. Then a gust of wind blew by and Travis clutched himself, shivering. Ben and Troy snickered.

"You guys hear?" Troy began. "My older brother Vince got arrested." He frowned.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Ben said. "What happened?"

"A guy was... attacking me. Vince aimed a gun at him and the man kept pleading and pleading he had nothing to do with it, and Vince just..." Troy hesitated. "...pulled the trigger."

"Wow, harsh." Travis said. "I'm sure he'll get out soon. The judges should understand that he was doing it out of protection, right?"

"Don't be so sure if it." Troy said. "Judge said he would be in prison for 4 years." Troy looked down sadly, before looking back up. "I'll catch you two later, I'm gonna go see Jenny."

Troy sprinted off ahead toward Jenny, leaving the two boys to their thoughts.

"I think Jenny would like you too."

Ben jumped back again as Mr. Parker appeared out of nowhere once more. Travis and Mr. Parker laughed as Ben regained his composure.

"God, stop doing that!" Ben said angrily. Mr. Parker smiled at Ben.

"Trust me, Jenny thinks of you as a friend, I'm sure. Troy with Jenny will stick for now though." Mr. Parker said. "I'll catch up with you two when we get to Stone Mountain." He walked off to talk with a few other and members, and before they knew it, Stone Mountain Arena was in sight.

The building was in the shape of an octagon, with beautiful colors of blue and green and gold surrounding it. All of the students smiled and stared in awe, holding their instruments up high. Mr. Parker walked in front.

"Alright, we're almost there! Concert B Flat!" Mr. Parker conducted as the band students blew or hit their instruments, creating a harmonious sound in complete unison. After about 4 beats, Mr. Parker stopped the students' playing, smiling.

"You all sound wonderful." Mr. Parker said. "Let's go!" He punched his fist high in the air, with all the students following, letting out a loud cheer.

Now all the boys were in a locker room at the stadium, changing into new uniforms. They could hear all the muffled cheering of the crowds outside.

"My hat keeps falling off." Ben said, positioning his tall red hat on his head. Now he was wearing a red uniform with golden epaulettes on the shoulders. He had on slim, white pants as well, and slick black shoes.

"Eh, don't sweat it. I'm having trouble too." Travis said, wearing the same uniform and trying to keep his hat on his head.

"Same with me." Troy said, same uniform, positioning his hat. They all let go as their hats stayed still. They smiled at each other in succession, just before their hats fell off at the same time. They stared a moment before laughing. All the other boys were too busy to care. Then Mr. Parker walked in.

"5 minutes boys! 5 minutes!" He yelled, smiling. "Get out 'Of Pride And Celebration' so it will be ready!" Then he left the room.

All the boys grabbed their sheets of music and began getting ready. As they did, the football jocks from Stone Mountain High School came in.

"Sup nerds?" One said, causing the others to laugh. All the band boys didn't laugh, they in fact ignored them and continued getting their music out. Annoyed, one jock walked up to Ben and was about to punch him before Troy jumped in front and blocked the punch. The jock was surprised before throwing another punch. Troy dodged and did an uppercut punch in the jocks chin, making him stumble away. He spat and walked away, leaving Troy to his thoughts.

"Wow, thanks Troy." Ben complimented.

"Don't sweat it, I took karate." Troy said, smiling. "Let's get our music and head out."

As the boys walked out, they smiled when they heard the cheering. But they noticed something was off. Normally confetti would fall to honor the band coming out to play, but no confetti fell. Then they realized nobody was cheering, everyone was screaming in fear. The radio was giving off a strange broadcast.

"Everyone in the arena of Stone Mountain, please exit the stadium and seek a military helicopter!" The radio said. All the people in the crowd were running around, others stumbling and trying to attack others. One stumbler managed to get onto the field and it attacked a girl. She screamed loud as she tried hard to pull away from the stumbler.

"Oh shit! Lila!" A boy from the band ran out to protect the girl named Lila. The strange stumbler sunk it's teeth into Lila's neck, causing her to scream and fall to the ground. In rage, the boy picked up his drum sticks and stabbed them through the head of the stumbler. He bent down and checked Lila's pulse. Nothing.

"Mr. Parker! Lila's dead!" The boy shouted. Mr. Parker looked around in fear before calling out.

"Band crew, band crew! The exit is over here!" Everyone in the band ran toward Mr. Parker. Ben, Travis, and Troy held up their instruments in defense. As they made their way to the gates, a stumbler jumped Mr. Parker. Troy noticed this and kicked the walker off of him. Bringing his trombone up, he smashed it down on the head of the stumbler, killing it and coating the head of the instrument in blood.

"Are you okay, Mr. Parker?" Troy asked, helping his teacher off of the ground.

"I'm fine. Thank you Troy." Mr. Parker and Troy proceeded to run off with other members of the band. Then Travis was grabbed by a stumbler, to which Ben brought up his trumpet and, turning his head away, brought it down on Travis's shoulder.

"OW! Dammit Ben! Watch where you aim that thing!" Travis yelled.

"Sorry!" Ben looked and brought up his trumpet again. He winced and smashed the instrument in to the arm of the stumbler. It broke off and coated the trumpet in blood. Ben smacked the trumpet into the head of the stumbler, causing blood to fly about as it fell down dead. The smell and blood made Ben sick to his stomach.

"Oh god..." Ben collapsed, unconscious. Travis, now free, grabbed Ben underneath his arms and began dragging him toward the group. Mr. Parker and Troy ran over to help as well, as the group ran toward the woods, leaving the infested stadium behind.

Ben slowly opened his eyes and blinked, trying to regain his blurred vision. He could barely make out Travis nearby.

"Mr. Parker! He's waking up!" Travis said. Ben got up slowly, Travis, Troy, Jenny, and Mr. Parker nearby.

"Oh Ben! Thank god you're okay!" Mr. Parker said with relief. "You passed out outside the stadium, we carried you back."

"Where are we?" Ben asked.

"Back at Stone Mountain. You're in the nurses office." Troy said. "Everyone else is dead! Only us and the other 35 band members are alive!"

Ben's eyes widened.

"Those things... They bite you, a-and you die, and you b-become one of them!" Travis stuttered. "No one here was bitten, but Ralph and Scott are sick. We think they might have a fever."

Ben remembered from the field. Ralph was the boy who tried to protect Lila. Scott was Ralph's friend.

"Where are they?" Ben asked.

"In the main lobby." Mr. Parker responded. "They said they would keep watch in case anything happened, and so they wouldn't get us sick or something."

"Try not to make any noise, those things seem to be attracted to anything loud." Jenny said. "Guns should be used in emergencies only."

Ben got up and walked out of the office. The lights in the school were dim and some kids roamed the halls, obviously living band members. Ben walked around before hearing some screams.

"It's coming from the lobby!" Travis said, running down the hall and around a corner. Ben and the others followed. Upon reaching the lobby, they saw the glass and walls were broken. Ralph was trapped under one wall, and Scott was stuck under a bookcase. Stumbler a had broken in and were trying to attack. Travis was trying to pull Ralph out but he wouldn't budge. Ben ran over to Scott and tried helping him , but the bookcase was too heavy and Scott was wedged in pretty good.

"I'm sorry Ralph!" Travis yelled. Ben turned to see Travis running from a still trapped Ralph as stumbler a surrounded him. Ralph screamed as a stumbler bit his neck, another biting his thigh and, another biting his leg.

"D-Damn you T-Travis...!" Ralph managed to say before passing out, blooding pooling around him. He was dead.

"Help me Ben! Please!" Scott yelled. Ben grabbed Scott's arm and yanked as hard as he could. Scott slowly came free, and he got up and ran.

"Thanks Ben! I owe you one!" He shouted. Ben looked at Ralph, who had slowly reanimated in to another stumbler. Ben got a sad look on his face, Ralph was a good friend of his, and now he's dead. Ben ran off as the stumblers continued pouring in.

Everyone hid under bleachers and equipment in the gymnasium. Ben, Travis, and Scott ran through the doors as Mr. Parker locked them. Everyone stayed quiet as Mr. Parker shut the lights off. Nothing happened, and the only sound was heavy breathing and faint stumbler moaning coming from outside.

"Are you guys okay?" Troy ran over to them.

"Yeah, fine." Scott said.

"Ralph is dead cause of me!" Travis said, voice full of remorse. "I tried to save him but I failed!"

"Travis, you tried all you could." Mr. Parker reassured him. "It all happened too fast."

"Yeah... you're probably right." Travis walked over and sat on the bleachers.

"If I could, I would've karate chopped those stumblers brains in." Troy said smiling. "I didn't take the risk cause I didn't want to get bit."

"Well, even if you did, you probably could've socked them like you socked that football jock." Ben said.

"You what, Troy?!" Jenny said shocked.

"Uh, Jenny, it was to protect Ben. He was going to get punched if I didn't help." Troy said.

"I don't care! You said you would never hurt anyone for any reason, unless it was for your family's safety!" Jenny said. "You lied to me! We're through!" Jenny stormed off to sit in a corner.

Troy had tears coming from his eyes. He ran off and opened the emergency exit.

"Troy no!" Ben yelled. Troy looked over with sad eyes, before running outside as the door closed behind him. He was gone.

"Oh god, our numbers are getting shorter so fast... First Lila, then Ralph, now Troy?!" Ben said to himself solemnly. He walked over to Jenny and tried to console her.

"Hey Jenny, you alright?" Ben asked. Jenny was quiet for a while before she quietly spoke.

"Everything's changing..." She continued to sob silently as Ben left her to her thoughts.

It was the middle of the night in the girls locker room. Jenny looked at herself in the mirror. She had tear streaks all down her face and red blotches everywhere. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a little can of periodoxide pills. She closed her eyes.

"Goodbye family, friends, Troy..." She said quietly. "Most importantly..." She hesitated, holding the pills in her hand. "... Goodbye Ben Paul." She forced the pills in to her mouth, then dumped the rest of the pills into her mouth and swallowed. She became woozy before falling to her knees. She hit the ground with a thud.

She was dead.

The next morning, a girl named Miley walked into the girls locker room to use the sink to wash her hands. She was rinsing some dry blood off of her hands, she had a frown on her face. She had a small lump on her body around her belly.

"Just let this baby be his... I can't leave it to both of us..." Miley said to herself. She felt a small kick. She gave a small smile before frowning again.

"I promise I'll-" she was cut off as a zombified Jenny jumped her. She screamed and forced the dead girl against a wall. Then she ran out of the locker room, much to everyone's surprise.

"Mr. Parker! Jenny is dead!" Miley screamed. Everyone gasped. "She was a stumbler... she almost bit me!"

"What?! She wasn't bitten!" Mr. Parker said. "Did she commit suicide?!"

"Maybe that's the thing." Ben spoke up. Everyone turned to him. "Maybe if you die, you come back no matter what."

"Then what do we do to prevent turning?" Travis asked.

"The same thing we've been doing to kill them... destroy the brain." Ben looked down at the bloody trumpet he had used to smash a few stumblers to death with. He stood up and walked into the girls bathroom. He faced the zombified Jenny.

"I... I'm sorry this happened Jenny..." Ben said. He raised his trumpet as Jenny approached. Then, he brought it down hard on her head, killing her. The blood formed in a puddle around her head. Ben solemnly stepped out of the girls locker room with an even bloodier trumpet than before. He raised it in front of his mouth.

"In honor of all that we have lost..." Ben began to play 'Of Pride And Celebration' and many other kids joined in.

Travis and Miley sat on the bleachers.

"Who's baby is it anyway?" Travis asked.

"It's mine and-" Miley was cut off as loud gunshots were heard. Scott ran through the doors with a frightened look on his face.

"BANDITS! EVERYONE RUN-" Scott was cut short as a man in a ski mask burst in with a rifle. He shot Scott straight through the head, killing him.

"SCOTT!" Ben yelled. Mr. Parker pulled him away as they ran out the back entrance into the woods.

3 Months Later...

Many tents surrounded a small clearing. Now the group was still standing but they still had the bandits to worry about.

Ben held Miley's baby in his arms. His name was Scott Jr, after his father. In the total of 3 months he had witnessed so little new things but he had the opportunity to see a baby, something he had not seen in so long. He was feeding him some formula in his tent.

"There there..." Ben said smiling. The baby smiled in his arms. Miley was out on a supply run so she entrusted Scott Jr to Ben for the time being. While he was feeding him, Ben heard a loud gunshot outside.

"Not again...!" Ben quietly placed the baby in a blanket, wrapped him up and put a pacifier in his mouth. Then he exited the tent. As soon as he did, a bandit grabbed him and put his hands behind his back. Everyone else, including Mr. Parker, was in the same position he was in. In the middle was Miley, probably taken hostage by the bandits.

"THIS IS WHAT YA'LL FUCKERS GET FOR MESSING WITH US!" The bandit in the middle yelled. He pulled his pants down revealing his member, and proceeded to... rape Miley. She screamed in agony as blood spurted from her vag. She screamed at the top of her lungs as the bandit continuously slammed his member inside of her, she spat out blood as she cried. Everyone was forced to watch the horrid sight.

"MILEY!" Mr. Parker screamed. "STOP IT, DAMN IT!" He broke loose and ran of to the bandit, punching him in the face.

"OPEN FIRE!" All the bandits fired their guns at everyone. The kids screamed as many of them were shot and killed. Miley weakly ran over to Ben.

"Get me my baby..." Ben went inside his tent and grabbed Scott Jr. He handed him to Miley.

"God bless you Ben..." Miley ran off into the woods with her baby, leaving a trail if bloody behind her. Ben stared ahead before Mr. Parker and Travis grabbed him.

"Let's hurry! We gotta go!" The three ran out deeper into the woods, leaving the camp behind, as all the other students suffered their bloody demises.

The three of them walked through the woods, no supplies in hand whatsoever. They were hungry, tired, and almost dead.

"I can't believe Miley ran off with her baby..." Travis said. "We should have followed her!"

"We should have left her to do what she must, and we did just that!" Ben said angrily at Travis. "She needed to protect her child. She'll probably find a nice group who-"

"AHHHHHH!" Mr. Parker screamed. He fell to the ground and clutched his leg tightly.

"Oh fuck... A bear trap?!" Travis ran over and began fiddling with the trap, but nothing worked.

"Oh god, Mr. Parker! We gotta help him!" Ben yelled, trying to find a release latch.

"What happened?!" The boys turned to see a man in a dark black jacket with a small black beard. A man with an Air Force jacket and glasses accompanied him.

"Oh shit! Please don't kill us! We just wanna help our teacher!" Travis shouted.

"Please we just want to get him out!" Ben yelled scared. Then a redneck man in a cap with a mullet joined them.

"Lee! What the hell is going on here?!" he shouted.

"Please help!" Ben shouted.

"Ben shut up! My dad was special forces, I know what I'm doing!" Travis said.

"Kid we'll try and help ya, but ya gotta shut the fuck up!" The redneck shouted.

"Just see if you can get him out then you can leave us or whatever, I don't care!" Ben shouted. The rest of the afternoon was filled with a man screaming like hell as his leg was chopped with an axe, and this was only the start of Ben's new life with a new group.

**_FIN_**


End file.
